Winx Club
Winx Club is a 2004 - 2015 Italian animated television series about a teenager named Bloom who discovers that she has magical powers, leading her to attend a school for faeries in a magical dimension. The series originally aired on the Italian Rai 2 network, but was also syndicated and sold to other countries; as of 2015, all or portions of the show had been shown in over 130 countries. It was the first Italian cartoon series to be sold to a U.S. broadcaster, and was shown by the Fox television network (seasons 1-3), cable channel Nickelodeon (Seasons 3-6), and cable channel Nick Jr. (Seasons 6-7). Betrayed! (Season 1, Episode 9) The Trix decides that they should use Riven to their cause, Darcy start earning his trust, and when he is trusting enough Darcy uses her magic to enslave him to their cause, and from this point on she uses him to her advantage.https://youtu.be/1_9sFSptURU?t=660 Winx_s1e9_1.png Winx_s1e9_2.png Winx_s1e9_3.png Winx_s1e9_4.png Winx_s1e9_5.png Winx_s1e9_6.png Win-X Together! (Season 2, Episode 12) Darcy changes her look and present herself as a jeweler to Jared (a Specialist who attends Red Fountain), who is interested in Musa. She present him with a jewel which will help him with his love problem with Musa, but in fact, this jewel helps Darcy by the use of an incantation to enslave Jared and make him do her bidding.https://youtu.be/Q1twjd1kGXU?t=703 Winx_s2e12_1.png Winx_s2e12_2.png Winx_s2e12_3.png Winx_s2e12_4.png Winx_s2e12_5.png Winx_s2e12_6.png Winx_s2e12_7.png Winx_s2e12_8.png Charmix Power (Season 2, Episode 21) The Trix are Trying to capture Bloom to execute their plan. but the fairies spend their time in the woods, where magic is very limited. Acknowledging the problem, Darcy uses her magic to enslave the wild animals and creatures that resides in the woods, to do her bidding.https://youtu.be/kGnq7Qq40kc?t=540 Winx_s2e21_1.png Winx_s2e21_2.png Winx_s2e21_3.png Winx_s2e21_4.png Winx_s2e21_5.png Valtor's Mark (Season 3, Episode 2) King Radius has announced his engagement to Countess Cassandra. Chimera (Cassandra's daughter) casts a spell on Stella (Radius's daughter), turning her into a monster. In order to divide the king from his daughter and gain control over the kingdom, Cassandra uses her new powers to mind control the king into believing that the creature he sees isn't his daughter even though he saw her transform right infront of him, with his own eyes. winx-s3e2-01.jpg winx-s3e2-02.jpg winx-s3e2-03.jpg winx-s3e2-04.jpg Aisha's Choice (Season 3, Episode 6) Cassandra has taken control of the kingdom with her powers, and uses the king as her puppet, to do her biding. She declare her daughter as the new successor to the kingdom. when one of the king's advisors try to talk sense to the king, Cassandra uses her magic to ensure the king will support the new coronation. winx-s3e6-01.png winx-s3e6-02.png winx-s3e6-03.png winx-s3e6-04.png Alfea Under Siege (Season 3, Episode 10) Valtor takes over Cloud Tower by bewitching its guardians. vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h56m54s193.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h55m52s81.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h55m59s158.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h58m17s250.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h58m35s168.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-16h00m26s2.png A Trap For the Fairies (Season 3, Episode 11) The Winx seek's Cloud Tower guardians but they find that they are under Valtor's control, Aisha uses her fairy dust to set them free. vlcsnap-2012-06-10-10h57m38s194.png vlcsnap-2012-06-10-10h57m58s161.png vlcsnap-2012-06-10-10h59m03s41.png vlcsnap-2012-06-10-11h00m54s130.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h53m17s64.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h54m06s50.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h54m21s194.png vlcsnap-2012-05-14-15h54m27s244.png The Rise of Tritannus (Season 5, Episode 2 ) Darcy hypnotized some criminals into throwing toxic chemicals into the sea.https://fmovies.se/film/winx-club-5.7jyv1/6jo494 Winx.png Winx2.png Winx3.png Winx4.png Winx5.png Winx6.png Winx7.png Winx8.png Winx9.png Return to Alfea (Season 5, Episode 3) During a fight Darcy entrance Stella with a spell. Winx10.png Winx11.png Winx12.png Winx13.png Winx14.png Winx15.png The Secret Greenhouse (Season 6, Episode 10) The Trix attack the School for Psychic Arts on Zaltora and, upon destroying the Crystal Chamber, turn the students into their mind-controlled servants. Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-22h40m10s313.png Secret greenhouse3.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-22h41m04s996.png Secret greenhouse4.png Secret greenhouse6.png Secret greenhouse5.png Secret greenhouse7.png Secret greenhouse9.png Secret greenhouse8.png Secret greenhouse10.png Secret greenhouse11.png Secret greenhouse12.png Secret greenhouse13.png Secret greenhouse14.png Secret greenhouse15.png Secret greenhouse16.png Secret greenhouse17.png Broken Dreams (Season 6, Episode 11) The Children of the Night use their powers to hypnotize everyone in the party, effectively turning them all into mindless slaves. vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h39m13s156.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h39m21s247.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h39m28s65.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h39m37s147.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h39m43s214.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h40m15s19.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-08h40m29s147.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h44m17s89.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h44m48s139.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h46m55s125.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h51m03s60.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h51m20s207.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-20h52m58s178.png Shimmer in the Shadows (Season 6, Episode 12) The Children of the Night continue to hunt Bloom sending their enslaved teens who have the speed of vampires to trap the Winx; they are able to get all of the Winx Club except for Flora. Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h16m50s219.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h17m00s309.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h17m37s803.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h18m46s379.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h20m04s307.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h20m16s954.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h20m56s671.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h22m31s341.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h24m38s361.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h24m59s068.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h25m20s114.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h25m54s257.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h26m31s907.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h26m45s950.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h26m56s498.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h27m09s827.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h28m24s404.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-03-23h28m36s832.png Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Vampire